Forever
by existence555
Summary: Because they've been in love for longer than either of them realize. JirTsu iPod challenge.


**A/N: Here's the thing. I'm out of inspiration at the moment. And this is how I'm attempting to remedy that. (Also, iPod challenges are fun!) Review please! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Maybe This Time (Glee Cast Version) – Glee Cast ft. Kristin Chenoweth**

Tsunade studied Jiraiya, her mouth set in a thin line.

"You were supposed to be here weeks ago," she said.

"There was some stuff I had to take care of," Jiraiya shrugged. "Miss me?"

The Hokage rolled her eyes, her lips curling up in a slight smile.

"Not a chance," she replied cheerfully. "But I didn't have anyone to drink with."

"You've never needed someone to drink with," Jiraiya laughed.

Tsunade nodded absentmindedly. He grinned, realizing that his former teammate had actually been worried about him.

"You know I'll always come back, right?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

She didn't say a word as he pulled her into a gentle embrace.

* * *

**Thinking of You – Katy Perry**

Tsunade's hands clenched around his collar and she unexpectedly pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Jiraiya asked.

She almost smiled at the concern in her old friend's voice.

"I just can't do this," Tsunade told him softly. "I keep–"

"It's okay," Jiraiya interrupted.

His hands were comforting in her hair.

"I know you miss him," Jiraiya murmured. "I get it. Nobody could replace Dan."

* * *

**Buzzin' – Shwayze**

She had always known that he loved her. It was just a fact, like the fact that the sky was blue, the fact that Naruto had obnoxiously bright hair, the fact that Sakura would one day surpass her, it was a fact that Jiraiya loved Tsunade.

"Why are you so good to me?" she had asked him once.

Jiraiya had just laughed.

"You have a fine figure for a woman so old," he had replied, grinning cheekily.

She had thrown a book at him.

Tsunade chuckled before realizing where she was.

"I love you too, you big dumb pervert," Tsunade murmured softly.

She put the white carnation on his grave along with a stream of tears.

* * *

**Paralyzer – Finger Eleven**

Jiraiya had always known that Tsunade was a knockout but she had always been a shinobi, which generally cancelled that out. She was completely decked out for the seduction mission, wearing a tiny dress, bright pink heels, and blood red lipstick.

"So, you think he'll be attracted to me?" Tsunade laughed, twirling around.

The boy just kept staring at her, mesmerized.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Do I have to hit you?"

He sprung out of his trance immediately.

"I don't know," Jiraiya told her uncomfortably. "I have to go help Orochimaru with something! Good luck on your mission!"

He ran out, leaving behind a confused Tsunade.

"So that's what Sarutobi-sensei meant when he said I'd have all the boys running," she said thoughtfully.

* * *

**Paperback Writer – Beatles**

Jiraiya opened the letter, surprised by the scrawl he found inside. It was handwriting he knew well.

_Dear Jiraiya,_

_I went out and bought your book today. Yes, I'll admit to it. It was exactly the sort of thing I'd expect from you. All the sex scenes were a little too explicit for me; I had to hide it from Shizune. But then, right when I was going to rip it to shreds, I found the real book._

_Somewhere along the kinky adventures, they fell in love, damn it. And it was surprisingly nice._

_Your writing could do with more moments like that. Some of it was pure crap._

_Just thought I'd write you a letter. Everything's fine with me; don't worry. _

_Anyway, you know where to find me._

_-Tsunade_

A grinning Jiraiya folded the paper up and put it in his pocket, right next to the rest of her letters.

* * *

**Summer Love/Set the Mood Prelude – Justin Timberlake**

"Sakura, have you seen Tsunade anywhere?" Shizune asked frantically.

The pink haired girl shook her head.

"Sorry," she replied.

Shizune sighed.

"Jiraiya-sama is here," Sakura reminded her. "Maybe you can let her off today."

Shizune nodded; it was too hot to be running all over Konoha anyway.

Tsunade, as it happened, was in a garden, arm in arm with the white haired Sannin.

"Shizune is going to kill me," she told him.

"Ah, I see, you corrupted poor Shizune with your own personality," Jiraiya grinned. "She'll understand, don't worry."

Tsunade laughed.

"I'm not going to be able to drink for days," she chuckled.

Jiraiya shrugged, producing a large bottle from his bag.

"And that's why I've got this," he told her.

"You know me too well," Tsunade told him.

Jiraiya glanced around the garden, making sure it was empty before pulling her into a long kiss. She broke away first, instead settling against his chest.

"I know you just well enough," Jiraiya retorted. "I love you, Tsunade."

She muttered something unintelligible into his shirt but the way her grip tightened around his neck told him that she felt the same way.

* * *

**I Do Not Hook Up – Kelly Clarkson**

"Stop going after an old woman," Tsunade chided him. "It would be bad for your Icha Icha image."

"You're not an old woman," Jiraiya laughed. "Besides, you're definitely the best looking Kage."

The blonde woman shook her head, smiling.

"Jiraiya, I'm so not up for a one night stand," she told him. "We've been friends for too long."

"And I've wanted something else for too long," Jiraiya muttered under his breath. "I'm not looking for an easy lay here, Tsunade. All I asked for was dinner."

She glared at him, frustrated with her own feelings.

"Why do you do this?" she inquired. "Why do you make me feel this way? I don't..."

Tsunade's sentence was cut off as his lips gently descended onto hers.

* * *

**Blame It – Jamie Foxx**

"I think you've had a bit too much," Tsunade observed, grinning.

"Please," Jiraiya roared with laughter. "We're the Sannin. We've got unimaginable alcohol tolerances."

She evidently disagreed.

"Jiraiya, we're sitting much too close," Tsunade said disapprovingly. "I'm moving a bit away."

The arm around her waist stopped her from doing so.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade whispered.

His mouth was inches from hers, getting closer every moment. Tsunade knew he was drunk; she certainly wasn't. She closed her eyes as his lips brushed over hers.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Tsunade said suddenly, pulling away. "Not when you're like this."

"I'm not drunk," Jiraiya chuckled darkly, his speech completely clear. "But, if you'd like to blame it on the alcohol, feel free."

Tsunade pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

**If I Never See Your Face Again – Maroon 5**

"I'm leaving," Tsunade declared. "I'm going away from Konoha. Forever, if everything goes according to plan."

Jiraiya glanced at the little girl holding her hand.

"Shizune's going with you?" he asked.

Tsunade nodded.

"I'm all she's got," she explained.

Jiraiya ruffled Shizune's hair affectionately.

"There's chocolate in that room for you," he told her, smiling. "Go get it?"

The girl acquiesced immediately, leaving Tsunade and Jiraiya alone.

"Listen, Tsunade, I have something to say," Jiraiya began. "I–"

"Don't," she said brokenly. "I really can't hear that right now."

Jiraiya nodded slightly; he knew she was still grieving.

"Then, it's goodbye," he realized, forcing a grin. "I'm not staying Konoha either."

He pulled her body against his for a second. And then he was gone.

_I love you._

The unsaid words echoed in Tsunade's mind for years.

* * *

**Shake It – Metro Station**

"She's spectacular," Jiraiya remarked to the target.

"Quite," the man agreed, his eyes locked on Tsunade.

The young woman was dancing in the middle of the circle, a challenge visible in her wide grin.

"She's got her eyes on you," Jiraiya told him. "Go for it, man."

The man smirked before entering the circle. He proceeded to put his hands on Tsunade's hips and pull her against his body.

Suddenly, Jiraiya saw Orochimaru signaling. It was the wrong guy; he was just a decoy.

"Sorry," he apologized, cutting in. "Turns out she was looking at me."

Jiraiya pushed the confused man aside and pulled Tsunade against his own body.

"Decoy," he whispered, through gritted teeth. "Orochimaru and Sarutobi-sensei are already after the real guy. If we leave, it'll look suspicious."

"You didn't have to jump in like that," Tsunade reprimanded him.

"No," Jiraiya agreed. "I wanted to."

Tsunade was glad he couldn't see the blush blooming in her cheeks.

* * *

**Another note: A white carnation is for remembrance. Review!**


End file.
